You Are My Melody
by Yamadavina
Summary: No Summary


Moshi-moshi!. Fifi balik. Wkwk. Hoho, bawa ff baru. ^^ baiklah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya saya minta maaf jika tidak memuaskan dan membosankan. Semoga anda menyukainya(amin^^). PERHATIAN! Banyak typo(s) bertebaran, EYD gak genah, GENDERSWITCH!

Happy Reading^^

Tittle : You're My Melody

Cast : Kim Jaejoong, etc.

Genre : Drama/Friendship/Angst(mungkin)

Rating : T

Lenght : Chapter (mungkin)

Disclaimer : mereka milik Tuhan YME , dan keluarga mereka. saya hanya meminjam nama mereka . dan cerita ini murni dari imajinasi saya.

No Summary

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin, sedingin hati gadis yang kini dipeluk oleh sang ibu. "Jaejoong sayang, jangan menyerah ok?" ucap seseorang yang seperti dari nada tersebut menyemangati gadis bernama Jaejoong itu. Namun gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Wanita parubaya itu hanya menghela nafasnya panjang menatap iba gadis yang tidak lain adalah putrinya itu. Ia tau seberapa keras ia bicara, putrinya itu tak akan bisa mendengarnya. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dengan hangat. Berharap tubuh itu bisa merasakan bahwa masih ada yang peduli padanya.

Sudah tiga bulan setelah pemeriksaan dirumah sakit itu terjadi. Kenyataan yang tidak bisa Jaejoong terima. Ia tak bisa mendengar lagi. Tak bisa mendengar suara jeritan,tawa, dan suara apapun sekarang. Membuatnya seperti mayat hidup. Namun menyesali kejadian ini adalah hal yang sia-sia. Karna itu tak akan pernah membuatnya bisa kembali mendengar suara-suara orang yang ia sayangi.

Yunseo terus bersabar demi putrinya. Ia akan berusaha mengembalikan senyum dan tawa putrinya. Sudah tiga bulan pula putrinya itu tidak hadir di kampus dimana Jaejoong melanjutkan pendidikannya. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk Jaejoong menyesuaikan diri dengan dirinya yang tak lagi bisa mendengar apapun. Sebenarnya, ia sudah berusaha dengan caranya sendiri. Melihat orang yang berbicara dengannya. Ia akan terfokus oleh bibir orang yang ada di depannya.

Namun dalam posisi yang lain ia tak akan bisa tau apa yang orang lain bicarakan. Sekarang ini sendirian di kamarnya. Ibunya sudah pergi dari kamarnya. Memandangi sebuah poster yang tertempel di dinding kamarnya. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum getir melihat gambar lima pria itu. Tubuhnya terlihat bergetar dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kenyataan ini yang membuatnya semakin sedih karna ia juga tidak akan pernah bisa lagi mendengarkan suara keluarganya yang 'lain'. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. 'apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya. Pertanyaan itu lagi yang muncul dalam pikirannya. Ia mejatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin ini takdir , pikirnya. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba masuk kedalam alam mimpi.

...

Pagi ini sepertinya sedikit mendung yang menyebabkan musim dingin ini semakin dingin. Semua orang pasti sangat malas untuk bangun dalam hawa yang sangat dingin ini. Termasuk keempat pria ini. Mereka masih bergelung dengan selimut diranjang mereka masing-masing. Eh? Empat? Yang satu kemana? Apa dia di tempat lain? Heum. Entahlah.

Salah satu dari mereka mencium aroma harum masakan di rumah mereka. eoh? Apa yang satu sedang memasak? Pria bermata musang itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupinya dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia pun keluar kamar dan segera menuju dapur. Memang rumah kelima pria ini tidaklah bertingkat. Namun masih cukup luas untuk mereka berlima.

"eoh? Yeongwoong? Tidak biasanya kau bangun sangat pagi" ucap pria tampan itu heran pada teman satu grubnya. Pria cantik yang dipanggil Yeongwoong itu tidak menyahut dan masih asik bergutat dengan peralatan dapur. Yunho hanya menatap malas teman satu grubnya yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya itu. Inilah yang sering terjadi jika ia bicara dengan sahabatnya yang sedang asik dengan teman-temannya yang lain(?). tidak dianggap(?).

"Yeongwoong!" panggil pria bermata musang itu agak keras. Akhirnya. Batinnya. "Yunho? Sejak kapan kau disini?" tukasnya bertanya dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. "sudah dari tadi aku disini" ucapnya datar. "kau sendiri yang tidak menyadari kehadiranku" lanjutnya dengan wajah masam. Poor Yunho.

"hehe.. mian" ucap pria itu yang terlampau cantik dikalangan pria. Yeongwoong hanya terkekeh melihat raut wajah sahabatnya. "daripada kau merengut seperti itu lebih baik bangunkan Junho,Yoochun dan Changmin untuk sarapan" ucapnya sedikit bercanda. Namun sepertinya Yunho tetap tak peduli dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu. Ia tetap berdiri sambil menyandarkan tibuhnya dipintu dapur. "baiklah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku saja" ucap pria cantik itu lalu pergi begitu saja. Sedangkan Yunho hanya melirik Yeongwong yang telah melewatinya dengan kesal dengan ekor matanya.

Disisi lain. Seseorang tengah menunggu pintu coklat itu terbuka. Ia tidak sabar memberikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Meskipun ini masih terlalu pagi dan cuaca dingin seperti ini ia akan tetap nekat meskipun ia akan kedinginan. Gadis imut itu kembali mengetuk pintu itu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Ia sudah menggigil. Lihatlah bibirnya yang sudah membiru.

Tak berselang lama akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Namun wanita parubaya itu terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang masih sangat pagi dalam cuaca seperti ini. "aigo Junsu! Kenapa datang sepagi ini heum?" ucap Yunseo lalu menarik gadis bernama Junsu itu masuk kedalam. Setelah menutup pintu ia dan Junsu masuk. "aku ingin menemui joongie ahjumma" ucapnya sambil tersenyum. "eoh? Joongie?. Dia ada di kamar. Kau bisa langsung kekamar. Ahjumma mau kedapur." Ucap Yunseo lalu melangkah berlawanan dengan Junsu.

Dengan semangat Junsu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar sahabatnya Jaejoong. Dan sampailkah ia didepan pintu kamar. 'cklek'. Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Junsu langsung masuk. Senyumnya semakin mengembang kala mendapati sahabatnya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut. Lihatlah matanya yang terpejam damai. Sangat cantik.

Ia melangkah menghampiri sahabatnya lalu duduk di pinggiran rangjang itu. "selamat padi joongie" ucapnya lirih. Yah, ia sebenarnya tau jika sahabanya ini tidak akan mendengar ucapan selamat paginya. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia akan bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti sebelum hal itu terjadi. Gadis imut itu mengambil sebuah kotak dari dalam tas yang ia bawa. Wajahnya nampak berbinar melihat kotak itu.

Aku harap kau menyukainya joongie. Batinnya berharap. Ia membuka kotak itu. Sebuah alat bantu pendengaran ternyata. Dengan hati-hati Junsu memakaikan alat itu pada kedua telinga Jaejoong yang tidur terlentang. Setelah berhasil memasangkan alat itu tanpa mengusik tidur sahabatnya ia berencana sesuatu.

Gadis imut sekaligus cantik itu menusuk nusuk pipi Jaejoong dengan jari telunjuk tangan kirinya. Namun sepertiya Jaejoong tak terusik sedikitpun. Lihatlah. Tak ada reaksi apapun. Junsu menghentikan aktifitasnya. Lalu terlihat ia sedang berfikir. Aha!. Sepertinya Junsu punya cara lain. Joongie, Jika kau tidak mau bangun maka kau tidak akan bisa bernafas. Batinnya dan tertawa nista dalam hati. Kim Junsu? Kau mau apakan joongie?

Junsu mulai menjepit hidung Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya membekap mulut gadis cantik itu. Yak! Kim Junsu! Apa kau mau membunuh joongie eoh? . "fi, kamu cukup nulis yang ada dipikiranmu ok? gausah ikut campur dengan apa yang aku lalukan." Ucap Junsu pada fifi. "lho? Kamu ngomong sama aku?" tunjuk diri sendiri. "lha sama siapa lagi? Kamu uda tau ceritanya jadi gausah tanya" .lempar sepatu ke Junsu(abaikan)

Kembali ke cerita. Terlihat Jaejoong sulit bernafas karna ulah Junsu. Jaejoong membuka matanya dan seketika membulat saat mendapati sosok sahabatnya dengan senyum yang mengerikan. Dengan sekuat tenaga Jaejoong mendorong Junsu hingga gadis imut itu pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit dariranjang Jaejoong. "Yak! Joongie! Kenapa kau mendorongku eoh?!" ucapnya sedikit berteriak. "yak! Duckbutt! Siapasuruh kau muncul didepan mataku dengan wajah menyeramkan. Dan lagi! Kenapa kau menutup hidungku heh!? Kau mau aku mati!" ucap Jaejoong yang tak kalah berteriak.

Sebentar. Kenapa aku bisa mendengar suara si duckbutt?. Batinnya heran. Mata gadis cantik itu mengerjap lucu searaya dengan raut muka yang tampak berfikir. Aigo. Imut sekali. Batin Junsu seraya mengembangkan senyumnya(lagi). "kenapa joongie?" ucap Junsu lalu menhampiri Jaejoong yang masih duduk di ranjangnya. "kenapa aku bisa dengar apa yang kamu katakan?" ucapnya masih tak percaya. "bukankah itu lebih baik?" ucap Junsu balik bertanya.

"tapi..." "tapi apa heum? Aku senang jika kau bisa mendengar lagi" ucap Junsu lembut seraya memeluk tubuh sahabatnya. "terimakasih su" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Junsu hanya bergumam. "jadi? Apa kau mau kembali masuk?" ucap Junsu bertanya lagi dan melepas pelukannya. "tapi su, aku takut" ucapnya dengan wajah yang khawatir. "tidak apa-apa, aku akan selalu bersamamu" ucap Junsu dengan senyum manis pada Jaejoong.

"dan aku harap kau menyukainya " lanjutnya. "oh ya, di kampus banyak yang kau lewatkan" ucap Junsu dengan sumringah. "kemarin ada Youngwoong oppa, dia kembali masuk kuliah" ucap nya menceritakan kejadian kemarin. "benarkah" ucap Jaejoong antusias. "dan menurutku, dia semakin mirip denganmu" ucapnya mengutarakan pendapatnya. "ya, su. Bagaimana bisa aku mirip dengan Yeongwong oppa? Dia kan namja, dan dia tampan" ucapnya seraya mempout bibirnya lucu.

"yak! Kau tak percaya? Lihat ini" ucapnya lalu mengambil selembar photo Yeongwong dan Jaejoong. Lalu mendekatkannya. "menurutmu apa ini tidak mirip heuh?. Mulai dari mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan bentuk wajah kalian sangat mirip" ucapnya menjabarkan secara gamblang. "atau jangan-jangan kalian saudara kembar? Omo! Kyaaa~~~!" ucapnya keras lalu menubruk Jaejoong karna semangatnya.

Tanpa sengaja alat bantu yang tadi dipasang Junsu pada telinga Jaejoong terlepas. Junsu terus menjerit histeris tak jelas. Namun disisi lain Jaejoong membulatkan kan matanya karna tak mendengar suara apapun. Ia menjerit keras. Sontak membuat Junsu terkejut dan berhenti. "joongie? Kau kenapa?" ucapnya khawatir. Namun Jaejoong semakin histeris dan airmatanya keluar dengan deras.

"astaga! Joongie? Kau kenapa?" ucap panik seseorang. Sedangkan Junsu berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Junsu memeluk tubuh bergetar Jaejoong. Mengusap punggung sahabatnya. Sedangkan Yunseo menhampiri dua gadis yang saling berpelukan itu. Yunseo mengambil sesuati yang berada di lantai, tak jauh dari ranjang pitrinya.

Ini apa?. Batinnya. Setelah Jaejoong tenang dan jusu menyadari di telinga Jaejoong tak ada alat itu. "Junsu-ah, ini apa?" ucap Yunseo sambil mengacungkan benda yang ada di tangannya. "ah. Hehe. Itu alat bantu dengar ahjumma" ucapnya sambil cengengesan. "biar aku saja yang pasangkan ahjumma" ucapnya lagi, dan meminta benda yang ada di tangan ibunya Jaejoong. Dengan seanghati Yunseo memberikannya. Lalu Junsu memasangkan pada telinga Jaejoong.

"jadi, kamu yang membeli ini?" ucap Yunseo bertanya seraya menujuk alat bantu dengar yang terpasang di telinga Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mengangguk. "jadi, sedari tadi aku memakai ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menujuk alat yang dipakainya. Dan Junsu hanya mengangguk. "ahjumma, sangat berterimakasih" ucapnya sambil terseyum. "ah ya, sarapan sudah siap, cepat turun" lanjutnya lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan dua orang itu. "baiklah aku akan turun. Kau cepat mandi ok?" ucapnya lalu trun dari ranjang. "kita harus kekampus hari ini" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih duduk diranjangnya.

...

Dua gadis cantik itu tiba di kampus mereka. meskipun ini masih libur musim dingin namun masih banyak dari mahasiswa yang berngkat untuk mengejar ketertinggalan materi mereka. termasuk Jaejoong. Mungkin jika bukan Junsu yang mengajaknya, ia tidak akan pernah berani keluar dari rumahnya. Sejak kedatangan dua gadis itu di kampus, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian. Tidak sedikit yang berbisik karna kemunuculan Jaejoong kembali setelah tiga bulan menghilang.

Hey! Dia termasuk mahasiswa yang berprestasi. Dan termasuk anggota senat di kampusnya. Jadi jangan heran jika dia dikenal hampir seluruh mahasiswa di kampusnya. Sedangkan Junsu? Dia adalah seorang atlet bulu tangkis. Bahkan dia sudah pernah mewakili negaranya sebagai pemain tunggal putri di pertandingan internasional. Dan satu lagi, dia adalah kakak dari anggota Dong Bang Shin Gi, Junho. Lebih tepatnya saudara kembar. Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka, Junsu mengajaknya mengunjungi kafetaria yang tak jauh dari kantor. Sekaligus menemui saudara kembarnya Junho.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong tengah meremas remas tangannya gugup. Siapa yang tidak gugup jika di depannya sendiri adalah idolanya. Apa lagi tengah menatapmu dengan intens. Ini pertama kalinya karna Junsu sebelumnya belum pernah mengajaknya kafetaria untuk duduk bersama saudara Junsu dan kawan-kawan. "hyung, dia seperti mirip seseorang" ucapnya namja bertubuh tinggi itu berbisik pada pria bermata musang yang ada di sampingnya. "bisakah kalian memandang Jaejoong biasa saja? Dia tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu" ucap Junsu menyadarkan lima pria itu. "hehehe, mianhe" ucap Junho sidikit cengiran ala kuda. "dan lagi, kau bocah. Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Yunho oppa heuh?" ucapnya sera menujuk Changmin tidak suka.

"yak! Nuna. Aku tidak bicara apapun" ucapnya sedikit meninggikan nada. "kau berani dengan nunamu ini eoh?" ucap Junsu melotot(?) marah pada namja jakung itu. "dia hanya bilang jika Jaejoong mirip seseorang" ucap Yunho menjawab pertenyaan yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk Changmin. Dan Junsu pun berhenti dan hanya ber-oh ria. Jaejoong? Dia hanya menatap kagum sahabatnya yang bisa begitu dekat dengan idolanya itu.

"dia mirip Yeongwoong Hyung" ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Jaejoong dan Yeongwoong bergantian. Seketika semua kecuali Yeongwoong dan Jaejoong tentunya langsung menatap Yeongwoong. "apa?" ucap Yeongwong merasa ak nyaman karna tatapan mata mereka menuju kearahnya. "wajah kalian sangat mirip" ucap Changmin laluberganti menatap Jaejoong. "apa kalian saudara kembar?" lajutnya. "bukan!/ya!" ucap mereka bersamaan namun berbeda jawaban. "jadi siapa yang benar?" ucap Yoochun dengan dahi mengernyit.

"tidak mungkin Yeongwoong oppa adalah kembaran ku. Aku anak tunggal" ucap Jaejoong angkat bicara. "tapi seingatku, aku punya saudara kembar" ucapnya. "Jaejoong nuna, kapan kau lahir?" ucap Changmin bertanya. "a—aku 4 febuari" ucap Jaejoong gugup. "emm. Maaf, permisi. Aku ingin pergi sebentar" ucapnya berpamitan lalu berdiri dan pergi. Saat Jaejoong sudah sedikit jauh dari meja mereka Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri. "aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" pamitnya lalu pergi dengan sidikit berlari. "eh? Ke toilet? Bukankah disebelah sana ada toilet? Kenapa Yunho hyung ke arah sana?" tanya Changmin pada Yeongwoong. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya menggendikkan bahunya.

Yunho mengejar Jaejoong yang melangkah cepat.

Grebb

Yunho meraih lengan kanan Jaejoong. Membuat gadis itu berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang. Mata indah itu membulat seketika. "Jaejoong-ah, aku ingin bicara padamu" ucapnya lalu menarik Jaejoong kesuatu tempat. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah karna cengkraman Yunho di lengannya begitu kuat. Hingga sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah kaca yang berisi begitu banyak tanaman yang terlihat sangat terawat.

"aa-ap-apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Yunho-ssi?" ucapnya gugup. "kenapa seformal itu? Cukup panggil namaku saja" pintanya pada Jaejoong. "ba-baiklah" jawab Jaejoong singkat. "ja-jadi?" lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho melepas tangannya yang mencengkram lengan putih itu. "ah! Em. Itu. anu" ucap Yunho salah tingkah. Namja tampan itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "sebenarnya..." ucapnya menggantung "aku menyukaimu" lanjutnya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat saat menunggu sepatah kata dari bibir semerah cherry itu.

Jantung Jaejoong seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya saat ia mendengar kata yang mungkn mustahil keluar dari mulut orang yang paling ia sukai di grub yang selama ini ia kagumi. Yunho menyukainya! "eh, maaf, aku harus pergi" ucap Jaejoong lalu berbalik. Namun belum sempat melangkah Yunho menarik dan memeluknya. Tubuh itu menegang saa pertama kalinya ia dipeluk seorang pria.

Dan Yunho hanya mengembangkan bibir hatinya kala gadis yang sedang ada dipelukannya ini tidak menolak meskipun tak membalas pelukannya. Menghirup harum tubuh Jaejoong. Cukup lama mereka dalam keadaan berpelukan. Dan akhirnya namja tampan itu melepas pelukannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. 'Chup' kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir cherry itu. Jaejoong tercengang. Sedangkan Yunho melangkah pergi meniggalkan Jaejoong. Ia melangkah dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di bibir hatinya.

TBC

Bagaimana? Pasti gaje kan? , review pleass. Terimakasih yang mau mampir membaca fict yang gaje ini. wkwk . Yoosudah. Sampai jumpa di chap next. Papai /bow/


End file.
